Le Festival de Konoha
by Nemesix
Summary: Une petite fête à Konoha pour les 55 ans de Tsunade... périples et mésaventures au rendez-vous. défi fic entre Kidann et moi


_**Résumé : **Une petite fête à Konoha pour les 55 ans de Tsunade et... périples et mésaventures au rendez-vous. (défi fic entre Kidann et moi)  
_**_Titre :_ Le Festival de Konoha  
_Rating :_ T  
_Auteure :_ Nemesiiiiiiiiiiiiix  
_Disclaimer :_ J'ai envoyé une armée de Hamsters voler les droits d'auteurs de Masashi Kishimoto sur Naruto, mais malheureusement, ils ont échoués... ils n'ont pas su sortir de leur boule à hamster...  
_Note de l'auteure : _Comme indiqué dans le résumé, c'est un défi que Kidann et moi nous étions lancées. Aussi, certains éléments de la fic font référence à une autre de ses fanfictions **_"Kûkotsu no Piru"_**.**

_**Festival de Konoha**_

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une journée du village et l'impatiente se faisait sentir chez un certain jeune homme qui était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Cela se manifestait chez lui par une plus grande froideur envers ces compagnons de voyage et une tendance à lâcher des sarcasmes blessant à un certain blond.

En effet, l'héritier des Uchiha était parti en mission d'escorte avec nul autre que Naruto, Sakura et Shino qui était la personne de loin la plus potable entre les trois ninjas. Aussi silencieux que lui, n'importunant personne avec des questions stupides et ne mouillant pas ses vêtements de bave.

Leur mission était une réussite, mais le temps passé en compagnie de tel gens demeurait une perte d'énergie à dispenser de ces activités quotidiennes.

Ils devaient escorter le Kazegage, Gaara, ainsi que Tenmari et Kankuro jusqu'à leur village, car pour une raison inconnue, il n'était pas état de se protéger lui-même. Il avait été malade le matin même et, contre toute attente, il avait insisté pour partir dans la matinée. Pour que le voyage se fasse sans trop d'inconfort, il avait dépêché Sakura pour lui prodiguer des soins en cours de route.

Les trois autres ninjas de la feuille qui les accompagnaient furent choisis pour leurs capacités à mener à bien cette mission. Naruto y prit part avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, savant lui-même ce qui pouvait mettre le rouquin dans état.

Le fait est que, la veille du départ du chef des ninjas du sable, il y avait eu une petite fête et malheureusement pour Gaara, il fut la victime innocente ainsi qu'un autre d'une plaisanterie d'Ino que Naruto assistait. Et pour remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, Uzumaki s'était fait un plaisir de ne parler que de cette soirée arrosée et laissée entendre, de manière très subtile, pour une fois, la bêtise qu'avait fait le jeune homme avec cette autre personne. Le Kazegage ne voulant pas comprendre et encore trop déconnecter pour pouvoir faire quelque mal que se soit, à quiconque, ne s'était que senti plus mal, mal que Sakura ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas, par conséquent, traiter.

Donc, le voyage s'était plus tôt bien passé et sans encombre, par contre, il était une torture pour Sasuke qui ne s'expliquait pas cette envie de guillotiner Gaara à chaque fois qu'il le voyait s'appuyer sur Naruto.

C'était le dernier soir à passer dans ce milieu hostile et pour se détendre et ne pas arracher la langue du blondin, ce qui serait une perte bien ennuyeuse, il décida d'aller se détendre dans la source chaude à côté de la quelle il avait fait leur campement. Shino et Sakura étaient partis chercher du bois pour faire un feu de camps, tandis que Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de monter les tentes dans lesquelles ils devaient dormir une dernière fois. Prenant le premier sac qui lui tombait sous la main, Sasuke se dirigea vers la source laissant son ami finir leur abri.

- Héé!! Tu fais quoi?? S'écria le blond en voyant le ténébreux s'éloigner.  
- Prendre un bain…

Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais le dissuadant de l'en empêcher. Il devait rester loin de celui-ci, il le mettait dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il ne se contrôlerait bientôt plus. En disparaissant dans le bois, il put tout de même entendre clairement un «Teme!» de la part de son compagnon. Il esquissa un sourire et continua son chemin.

Naruto arriva enfin à monter les tentes, après plusieurs tentatives, et ce ne fut qu'avec l'aide de Sakura et de Shino qu'il y parvint. La nuit était tombé depuis déjà quelques heures lorsque réapparut enfin l'Uchiha. Il arrivait pile au moment où Sakura servait le souper qu'ils avaient préparé.

- Sasuke tu arrive juste à temps, lui dit la rosette en lui tendant un bol de ramen. Gracieuseté de Naruto, je ne pensais pas qu'il sache cuisiner quoi que se soit…

Elle regarda une fois de plus le bol avec suspicion, voulant être sûre qu'elle ne trouverait pas quelque chose à redire et le donna au ténébreux en poussant un soupir. Le dit ténébreux trouva tout à fait suspect, non le bol de ramen, mais la jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore bavé en le voyant. Pourtant, il y a quelques jours, il n'aurait osé passer devant l'adolescente avec les cheveux mouillés de peur de se faire violé.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, Naruto jetant des regards vers le brun avant de se replonger dans son bol avec un sourire amusé et allèrent se coucher dans leur tente c'est-à-dire le blond et le ténébreux dans une et la rosette et l'homme insecte dans l'autre.

La nuit se passa relativement bien, entre les coups donnés par le blondin, des bruits bizarres qui ne devaient pas venir de la forêt, les bruits de cette dernière et l'insomnie dont fut victime Sasuke, il put s'endormir vers la fin de la nuit où la lune n'est plus visible et que le soleil ne pointe pas encore.

Une douce et mélodieuse voix le réveilla des doux rêves qu'il faisait en compagnie d'un petit soleil hyperactif.

- AARRRAAAHAHAhahahahahahah…

Le brun se réveillant en sursaut regarda celui qui l'avait arraché à son sommeil si doucement avec un regard de tueur. Son ami, rival avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses couvertures pour ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'il n'en faisait déjà.

- Quoi?!, lui demanda méchamment le ténébreux irriter par le comportement du blondin.

Celui-ci, incapable de parler, la tête toujours enfouit sous les couvertures, luttait pour retrouver son air, difficile lorsqu'on a la tête enterrée par un amas de tissus. Sasuke de plus en plus ombrageux, lui empoigna les cheveux couleur du soleil pour lui relever la tête et la mettre à la hauteur de la sienne pour espérer tirer quelques informations de cette subite hilarité au réveille.

Le blond qui avait pu retrouver un peu de son calme le reperdit aussitôt à la vue de son camarade de tente et ne put articuler la moindre parole. Le jeune homme finit tout du moins à lui pointer quelque chose au dessus de sa tête. Le ténébreux regarda au-dessus de son crâne, mais ne vit rien. Alors, Naruto put réussir à articuler un mot.

- … Che…veux…

Et le voilà repartit de plus belle, avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre une de ses mèches pour voir de quoi parlait l'imbécile qui riait encore dans les sacs de couchage, la tente s'ouvrit sur une Sakura habillé encore de son pyjama et toute décoiffé, pour s'arrêter net et dévisager Sasuke avec de grands yeux. Shino qui venait derrière, lui avait prit le temps de mettre ses vêtement, partit avec un fou rire.

- Tes … tes cheveux?? Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fait?, balbutia la jeune médecin ninja

Sasuke la dévisagea et prit enfin le temps de voir dans quel état étaient ses cheveux. Les mèches qui lui tombait devant les yeux étaient de couleur bourgogne avec quelques mèches plus foncés et d'autres plus pâles tournaient vers le rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et le blond qui s'était tue et avait regardé la réaction du beau ténébreux était regagné par le fou rire.

- Ce n'est-pas possible…, murmura le ténébreux le visage consterné.

Sakura la dévisagea mal à l'aise.

- Tu as pris quoi pour te laver les cheveux hier..?

Il pointa le sac à dos au dehors où l'on pouvait voir parfaitement les initiales de l'adolescente.

- Pas fait attention…

La rosette prit une teinte pivoine, qui fit revenir à la réalité le brun, il s'était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, et il la regarda avec dureté. Elle paraissait de plus en plus gênée et n'osait plus le regarder.

Ne te fâche pas Sasuke… mais je crois que tu as prit de la teinture pour cheveux… rose…pense que au moins tu n'avais pas les cheveux blond… car il aurait été aussi rose que les miens...

- …Teinture… rose…

Les seuls mots que put prononcer le ténébreux dans la constatation qu'il devrait garder cette couleur horrible pour un bon moment. Naruto s'arrêta de rire, mais non de sourire et regarda Sasuke avec grand amusement.

- Dit Sasuke, j'espère que tu vas garder cette couleur elle te va à RAVIR.

L'air goguenard, le blond évita le poing que son ami lui envoya à la figure et continua.

- Héhéhé… mais dis-moi Sakura…

Il eut un sourire carnassier envers la jeune demoiselle qui sentait le coup foireux en plein nez, mais qui n'osait pas faire un mouvement devant l'air plus que sombre du brun.

- Pourquoi te promènerais-tu avec une bouteille de teinture rose probablement de la même couleur que tes cheveux?

Sakura sentit ses entrailles se tortiller dans tout les sens, elle qui avait voulu à tout prix caché ce terrible secret aux autre ninjas. Shino qui avait entendu leur conversation depuis le début s'approcha et répondu à la place de la rosette qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Elle a les cheveux blancs.

Point. Rien de plus, rein de moins, Naruto dévisagea Sakura quelques instants, puis repartit dans un autre fou rire, incapable de s'arrêter, même s'il voyait la jeune femme se mettre en colère contre lui. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour faire taire Naruto, Sasuke lui pointa l'extérieur n'osant la regarder pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ. Traîner une bouteille teinture en mission était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'est jamais vu.

L'humeur du ténébreux fut exécrable tout le long de leur trajet pestant contre les cheveux roses et les rires insoutenables des deux autres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au village de Konoha, les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien pour tout le monde. Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, on entendait forces cris et choses que l'on devait sortir par les fenêtres en brisant, par la même occasion, la vitre. Personne n'osait s'approcher du bureau, pas même Jiraiya qui venait apporter quelques informations.

Dans le dit bureau, Shizune n'en menait pas large les ninjas supérieurs avaient décidés d'organiser une grande fête qui durerait toute une semaine complète avec pleins d'activités qui divertirait les gens du village et les ninjas qui seraient présent. Ils l'organisaient pour célébrer la nouvelle alliance qu'il avait avec un village voisin ce qui signifiait un temps de paix pour les deux villages. La deuxième raison avait provoqué la réaction excessive de Tsunade, cette idée était de souligner son 55ͥ ͤ ͫ ͤ anniversaire.

Alors, voilà, elle se savait à un âge assez avancée, mais ne voulait pas se le faire rappeler et la plupart des personnes ignoraient qu'elle était rendu à la moitié de la cinquantaine. Donc, Shizune endurait les caprices de sa supérieur, en savant pertinemment, qu'elle allait tout de même accepter la proposition. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que le village n'avait pas connu d'accalmie.

- Faisons un pari, lança la godaime en changeant son air boudeur par un sourire un peu trop éclatant, puisqu'il faut un festival pour divertir toute la populace, il faut qu'il soit réussit. Alors, tu dois organiser la première soirée, un spectacle, composé uniquement de ninjas de notre village, s'il est réussi, tu feras de moi ce que tu voudras, je te donne carte blanche, mais si je n'aime pas, tu devras aller séduire Gai, cela serait certainement plus divertissent que n'importe quel autre stupide kiosque qui pourrait y avoir.  
- Entendu… mais, je veux votre parle la dessus.

Sur ce, l'Hokage serra la main de son ancienne élève et toutes deux eurent un sourirent satisfait.

Shizune, en sortant du bureau, envoya immédiatement des émissaires chercher les ninjas présents au village et ceux qui avait un talent quelconque. Elle ferait un spectacle de danse accompagné d'un orchestre et un solo de clarinette, car elle savait que Tsunade adorait cet instrument. Elle gagnerait ce pari à tout prix, tout sauf aller faire du charme à Gai.

Le lendemain, elle convia tous les ninjas disponibles, donc il y avait Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Gai, Kakashi et quelques autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas de nom. Il n'y avait pas de talent particulier peut-être sauf Ten-Ten qui jouait de tam-tam et Gai qui était en mesure de faire la danse de la pluie, si cela pouvait s'appeler un talent.

Conséquemment, ils furent une quinzaine à monter le spectacle d'ouverture, durant le temps que les quatre autre était en mission et s'évitait cette ô combien honteuse, pour certain, parti de leur vie, même si cela en rapprocha plus d'un.

Nos quatre aventuriers revenus de leur long périple au travers le sable et la forêt traversaient les portes de la ville lorsque le soleil commençait à embraser l'horizon. L'ex beau ténébreux était toujours de mauvaise humeur et ronchonnait encore pour ces cheveux et, comme ne le manquait jamais de le rappeler Naruto, c'était ce que faisait habituellement les filles, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'humeur du brun, plus si brun que ça.

Sakura suivait derrière en compagnie de Shino et pour une première fois l'adolescente boudait celui pour lequel elle en pinçait depuis qu'elle avait été à l'école de ninja.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la rue avant qu'ils voient Shikamaru parcourir les rues d'un air bien songeur pour quelqu'un qui habituellement se fout de tout. Les voyant arrivée, il leur fit un signe de la main et plongea ses mains dans ses poches se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas lent et mesuré.

- Yo! Alors, la mission c'est…

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et toisa la tignasse de l'ex-brun d'un œil curieux, voir les cheveux de se dernier bourgogne était un choc. Le dit bourgogne se racla la gorge et dévisagea d'un aire mécontent le chunin que venait de les accueillir.

- Oui agréablement bien terminer, aussi…

Il n'était pas sans dire que les propos que venait d'émettre le teint rouquin était du sarcasme pure et simple et son ton sec ne donnait pas envie d'engager plus que cela la conversation avec lui.

- Ne t'en fait pas Shikamaru cela vas lui passer, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux et de se rendre compte qu'elle va rester L.O.N.G.T.E.M.P.S.

Le blond les mains derrière la tête ne manquait pas une seule miette de l'expression d'effarement qui emparait Sasuke et le coup d'œil noir à l'intention de Sakura. Il se délectait de voir la rosette repousser aussi ouvertement par son beau ténébreux. Il aimait bien l'adolescente, en fait, il l'adorait, c'était une amie exceptionnelle, mais il ne pouvait pas la sentir lorsqu'elle se pendait au bras de son ami ou qu'elle lui bavait dessus de façon tout à fait grotesque.

- Vous devriez allez voir l'Hokage, elle pourrait avoir besoin de vous.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en fut dans les ruelles, à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent, donc au centre de Konoha. Ils avaient à remettre leur rapport de mission, Sasuke à se lamenter sur les incompétences de ses coéquipiers et le manipulateur d'ombre avait piqué la curiosité du blondin et de l'homme insecte.

Une fois dans le bureau de Tsunade, ce fut un vrai désastre, l'Hokage garda une fixation sur les cheveux de Sasuke du moment où il entra dans le bureau, même durant leur rapport de mission et quand le maintenant rouquin commença son histoire, car la godaime voulait savoir, elle fut prise d'une hilarité excessive. Cela vexa ce dernier qui pour se libérer de sa frustration accumulé pendant des jours commença à hurler sur la «vieille peau qui devrait suivre une cure de jeunesse ou tout du moins suivre une thérapie pour essayer de sauvé ses dernières neurones qui pourrait vivre dans sa tête de vieille bique desséchée».

L'insulte flotta un moment dans l'air quelques secondes, puis la phrase s'inscrivant dans l'esprit de la «vieille», elle voulut les chasser à coup de chaise. Sakura fut la première à prendre ses jambes à son coup, Sasuke suivit de près par une fenêtre précédé par la dite chaise. Une fois le causeur de trouble hors de vue, elle jeta une œil noire au deux derniers.

- On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, mais on voulait savoir pourquoi il a autant d'effervescence dans le village?

La demande de Shino était calme et respectueuse et c'est sans doute cela qui décida l'Hokage du village de la feuille à leur répondre correctement, mais on pouvait toujours y percevoir un soupçon de colère percer dans sa voix.

- Le village a décidé d'organiser un grand festival pour souligner la période d'accalmie. Il durera 7 jours et commencera dans 2 jours, je vous donne pour mission d'aider pour les préparatifs, arranger vous pour passer le mot à Sakura et l'autre eux aussi en font maintenant partit. Maintenant, sortez, j'ai du travail.

Naruto poussa un cri muet en lançant un poing dans les airs, Shino se retourna indifférent à la nouvelle, peut-être pas si indifférent car un sourire commençait à étirer ses lèvres fines, cela lui convenait bien il pourrait arriver à ses fins durant cette semaine.

Une fois dehors, l'Uzumaki bondit dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de joies.

- Je me charge de transmettre le message à Haruno, toi transmet-le à Uchiha.

Le brun tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la demeure de la belle rosette, tandis que Naruto prenait la direction du domicile de son meilleur ami qui devait toujours rechigner après Tsunade.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, tous les ninjas disponibles furent déployés pour décorer la ville en vue de cet évènement si spécial. Ils furent placée en équipe de deux : Naruto, Sasuke; Shikamaru, Kiba; Ino, Chouji; Shino, Sakura; Lee, Ten-Ten et les cousins Hyuuga ensembles, Gai et Kakashi supervisaient les opérations pour ne pas que tous cela tourne en bataille générale entre les équipes de deux.

Le blondin hyperactif et le ténébreux devenu bourgogne furent mit à l'installation de banderoles à travers le village. Ils commencèrent par la place centrale avec Shika, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shino et Sakura, ensuite, chacune des équipes se dirigeait vers un point cardinal, nord, sud, est, ouest. Le tout se faisait dans la bonne humeur, malgré que cette tâche soit une mission, ils y prenaient tous plaisir.

- Hé! Chouji, tu as apporté assez d'approvisionnement pour une journée j'espère!, s'écria Kiba en regardant le lourd sac de voyage qui ne contenait que des vivres.  
- Tu riras moins lorsque tu t'écrouleras sur le pavé mort de faim et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui va t'en donné, railla ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.  
- Hahaha! Tu vas devoir aller quémander à Akamaru, renchérit Naruto  
- Moi, au moins je n'aurai pas à demander à des insectes, lança une fois de plus le dresseur de chien.  
- Hum, ils sont tout de même très utiles, lui répondit Shino un sourire énigmatique accroché au visage.

En effet, l'adolescent n'avait pas besoin de marcher sur les murs, toit ou toute autre chose pour accrocher les banderoles, les insectes le faisaient pour lui. Sakura rigola au diverses âneries que ce lançaient ses amis. On pouvait entendre, de temps à autre, un «galère» de Shikamaru, les grognements de Sasuke et les rires suraigus d'Ino et de Sakura.

- Vous savez Neji agit vraiment bizarrement depuis le début des préparations des festivités, lança Shikamaru une fois la conversation bien entamé.  
- Ouais, rajouta Kiba, depuis son intoxication alimentaire, je crois…

La bonde et le blond furent prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable que les six autres remarquèrent très rapidement se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien s'être dit pour rire autant, mais les deux adolescents s'étaient à peine regarder et avaient pensé à la même chose, des pilules, une chambre et deux adolescents à la recherche de sensations nouvelles.

- Il faut toujours surveiller ce que l'on boit, avait répondu moqueusement Ino une fois son hilarité calmé.  
- Il a du découvrir de nouvelle sensation… et Gaara aussi…pas toujours agréable au réveil… ajouta l'autre blondin d'un air conspirateur.

Le génie qui était monté au mur pour accrocher une guirlande au couleur très criarde perdit pied en comprenant les subtilités du langage qu'avaient les deux chunins. Ne comprenant que trop tard, il entendit Ino poussé un hurlement et une chose plus ou moins dure amorti sa chute. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva à quatre pattes par-dessus Kiba, lui jetant un regard plus que surprit.

- Pas trop de mal, demanda le jeune maître canin.  
- Nop, désolé… Galère…

Les coéquipiers s'aidèrent à se relever, non sans un peu de mal et de gène lorsque leur lèvres faillirent entrer en contact, voulant tous les deux se redresser en même temps. La blondine arriva près deux pour voir s'il n'avait rein de mal, elle fit juste constater au surdoué qu'il devait avoir prit un coup de soleil, car ces joues avait une belle teinte rouge.

La place publique fut finie vers midi et après un bon dîner apporter par Gai et Kakashi, ils partirent, selon leurs équipes respectives, vers les coins de la ville qu'ils devaient décorer avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Une fois seul avec son ami à la chevelure bourgogne, Naruto sautait de mur en mur comme tout bon félin était capable de le faire et accrochait les banderoles, guirlandes, fanions ou autres choses de ce genre aux façades nues des maisons ou des magasins. Sasuke le suivant de près lui envoyant ce qu'il réclamait, restant assez proche pour ne pas qu'il arrive la même chose avec le blondin qu'avec Shikamaru et qu'il s'assomme en bas d'un mur, ce serait triste.

Durant leur petite escapade au travers du village, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs personnes occupé à nettoyer les rues et ruelles pour que tout soit vraiment parfait pour ces grandes festivités. Le plus invraisemblable dans toute cette agitation était, sans doute, Jiraiya qui passait un coup de balaie sur la chaussée. Le blond s'arrêta à côté de son sensei et rit ouvertement de la lâche qu'il devait faire.

- Tsunade m'a persuadé…  
- À coup de chaise, rigola Naruto  
- …d'apporter mon aide au village pour une telle occasion…  
- Et elle devait être de mauvaise humeur, poursuivit l'insolent chunin.  
- … Elle aurait fait peur à n'importe qui ce jour là, se renfrogna l'ex camarade de l'Hokage.

Les deux amis poursuivirent leur chemin près avoir accroché tout ce qu'il devait et une remarque de l'ermite pervers sur la couleur de cheveux de Sasuke, qui se vengea en renversant une poubelle dans la rue par «inadvertance» avec un minuscule sourire en coin.

Autant la matinée avait été rayonnante et le ciel limpide autant la fin d'après-midi était ennuagée, de gros et lourds nuages qui prévoyaient déverser leur eau sur la cité de la feuille dans peu de temps. Le blond et l'ex-ténébreux ne remarquant les changements qui s'opéraient continuaient leur mission de la plus haute importance. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sentirent des gouttes de pluie tomber sur leur visage qu'ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et constatèrent que des trombes d'eau allaient bientôt se déverser sur eux.

- Merde!!

Naruto ne put prononcer que ce mot sachant très bien qu'il serait trempé avant d'avoir pu terminer leur tâche et atteindre sa demeure à l'autre bout de la ville. Il faut préciser que les deux camarades avaient presque terminé, il ne leur restait qu'une petite rue à décorer et aurait achevé cette allée, mais il se trouvait aussi dans la région opposé d'où ils habitaient.

- Bon tu te bouge, baka!! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver tremper moi!!

En lâchant cette agréable phrase, la pluie commença à tomber plus fort et en plus grosse gouttes qui fit jurer nos deux beaux chéris. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de terminer sous une pluie diluvienne et s'en retournèrent aux pas de course vers leur logis ensemble, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se lancer plusieurs insultes. En passant devant la place publique, ils virent du coin de l'œil une Shizune en train d'invectiver un Gai à l'air malheureux et un Kakashi dont la couleur rouge du visage pouvait servir de gyrophare. Arrivée proche de la demeure des Hyuuga, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour tendre l'oreille, ils avaient crus entendre des couinements dont ne sait trop quoi.

Le blond jeta un œil au brun aux mèches plus bourgogne que brune à présent avec un air de conspirateur et s'approcha en catimini de la porte de la célèbre famille. Le beau ténébreux du faire un effort inhumain pour se contraindre ne pas sauter immédiatement sur le blond, qui avait un air tout à fait à… croquer. Il secoua la tête et regarda son ami avec une expression de dureté, s'il attrapait un rhume de par sa faute… il ne savait ce qui lui ferait.

D'un signe de la main, Uzumaki fit signe à Sasuke de se rapprocher, celui-ci obéit à contre cœur, il était lui aussi intriguer par l'étrange bruit qu'ils avaient entendu, mais ne voulait pas se soumettre aux volontés du blondin. Il arriva proche de celui-ci, juste à quelques mètres de la porte qui menait au jardin, on pouvait ouïr la mélodie d'un instrument, inconnu pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils approchèrent leurs oreilles de l'interstice que laissait la porte et le cadre qui l'entourait pour mieux entendre, Naruto était accroupie une main posée au sol et la tête contre la fente et l'Uchiha debout s'appuyait sur le blond en dessous un main sur son épaule de manière à pouvoir se pencher assez vers l'avant pour lui aussi avoir l'oreille coller à l'ouverture.

La proximité de son beau rival devenu bourgogne avait mis mal à l'aise le blond hyperactif, pas que cela le dérangeait, non au contraire cette proximité, il l'aimait et c'est bien cela qui l'embarrassait. Le teint rouquin avait tout aussi du mal à ce concentrer sur la musique qui sortait de la cour des Hyuuga, de un la proximité du blondin, de deux la pluie qui ruisselait sur la tête et dans le cou de celui-ci avait tout pour le distraire et de trois les vêtements collés à la peau de ce dernier le rendait que plus attirant.

Un autre couinement plus aigu et plus fort que celui qu'ils avaient entendus les fit sursauter et perdre l'équilibre à Sasuke qui s'écrasa un eu plus sur son partenaire en dessous de lui, partenaire qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement du au poids du ténébreux. La musique qui s'éculait de l'interstice s'arrêta net, de peur de se faire prendre en train d'espionner une famille si respecter, les deux chunins prirent les jambes à leur cou.

- Uzuratonkachi, tu failli nous faire prendre.

Le beau ténébreux de couleur bordeaux à présent lança un regard à intimider n'importe qui, mais pas notre blondinet national qui mit ses mains derrière sa tête avec un large sourire.

- Tu aurais eu peur?  
- Non, mais toi tu es aussi discret qu'une baleine dans un verre d'eau.  
- Teme!!

Et ce fut la seule réponse du blond, se renfrognant, puis tournant le dos à son ami, rival pour le bouder en continuant son chemin avec lui tout de même. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de ce dernier, la pluie c'était amenuisée et le vent c'était levé ce qui rendait les vêtements mouillés des deux comparses très froids. Le voyant dans un tel état l'Uchiha lui proposa de venir se réchauffer chez lui, le temps que la pluie arrête, ce que le blond accepta avec joie puisqu'il était frigorifié et cela lui donnait l'occasion de visiter pour la première fois la demeure de son ami.

La soirée se passa bien, même si elle fut agrémentée de bataille dans la maison, d'insultes, d'un bon bain chaud et aussi d'une soupe qui vous réchauffe de l'intérieur, surtout lorsque c'est celui que vous apprécier, plus qu'un ami, qui vous la prépare de son plein gré. Naruto retourna chez lui assez tard dans la nuit, alors que la pluie c'était arrêter il y avait un bon moment, le sourire aux lèvres et dans les vêtements chauds et secs qui sentaient bon, étant imprégnés de l'odeur de son Sasuke. Il s'écroula sur son lit s'en prendre la peine d'enlever les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos et s'endormit en rêvant d'une tignasse bourgogne et la personne qui venait avec.

Le grand jour arriva enfin selon l'impatient blond qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre depuis le début de la matinée que le premier spectacle commence pour de bon. Il était, bien sur, en compagnie de Sasuke et ne lui avait toujours par rendu les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté, mais, pour une fois, le brun bordeaux ne s'en soucia pas, il était même réjoui que le blond porte encore son épais chandail ce jour-ci. Lee était venu les rejoindre en compagnie de Sakura qui n'avait pas l'air très bien ce matin, elle disait avoir eu des nausées en se levant, et de Shino.

Naruto chercha ces autres camarades au travers de la foule, mais ils étaient introuvables. Il faut dire que l'amas de personnes autour de la scène n'aidait pas à la recherche frénétique du blond. Il abandonna bien vite lorsqu'il vit un attroupement d'adolescentes en chaleur commencer à tourner autour de Sasuke qui paraissait vraiment exaspérer par tant de manque de neurones dans autant de personnes.

Une fois les filles dispersées, en grand effort de cris et d'imbécilités de la part de Naruto, les pucelles promirent tout de même au ténébreux de revenir le voir plus tard et lancèrent un regard de dégout au blondinet qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout pour soi disant tout voir. Un sourire victorieux trônait sur les lèvres de celui-ci lorsque se tâche fut accompli ce qui fit rire la rosette qui avait finalement décidé de laisser l'Uchiha tranquille. Ils allèrent s'assoir dans les chaises disposées devant la scène. Lee était tout au bout, ensuite venait Sasuke, puis le blond, Sakura et l'homme insecte.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée et que tout le monde se fut installé devant la scène Les lumières de la place publique s'éteignirent et un projecteur diffusa une lumière blanche sur Shizune qui venait d'apparaître sur la scène un micro à la main.

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes au spectacle qui va entamer les festivités en l'honneur d'une période de paix entre notre village et celui de la pluie. Ces festivités célèbres aussi le cinquante-cinquième anniversaire de no…

Une chaise vola en direction de la médecin-ninja qu'elle évita avec adresse et un sourire aux lèvres.

- … de notre Hokage!

Un silence suivit cette remarque et quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent de la foule, bientôt enterré par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Naruto se tordait de rire sur sa chaise incapable de se contrôler, car d'où il était assis, il pouvait voir la godaime de dos et s'imaginer très parfaitement qu'elle devait être l'expression de son visage à cet instant.

- Donc sans plus attendre, voici le spectacle qu'on monté les ninjas du Village pour célébrer ces heureux évènements…

Les quatre ninjas qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant de se projet, ouvrir de grand yeux plein d'étonnement. C'est au moment où Gai montait sur la scène habiller d'une combinaison aussi rose que les cheveux d'Haruno avec un foulard rouge à la taille et accompagner de chausson de ballerine que Sasuke réalisa à quel point il avait été chanceux d'être partit en mission durant ce temps.

Donc, au son de tam-tam plus moins rythmé jouer par Tenten, Chouji et Ino que le sensei commença une danse de style barbare, en fait c'était la danse de la pluie. Une danse venant du village du même emblème, pour faire honneur à ces dirigeants qui étaient présents. Ceux-ci furent tellement émus par la grâce et l'allure de Gai, exactement la même qu'ils pratiquaient chez eux, qu'ils en versèrent des larmes.

Tsunade qui était assise à leur côté versait elle aussi des larmes, qui provenait plutôt de son hilarité face à la dance et son danseur qui se prenait vraiment au sérieux. Elle avait toute les misères du monde à cacher ses crises de fou rire à ses invités, mais ceux-ci furent tout simplement convaincus que la godaime vivait les mêmes émotions qu'eux.

Quand la musique se fut tue, le danseur et les musiciens firent la révérence devant un publique plus qu'hilare. Le second numéro devait représenter la danse qui représentait le village de la feuille, une danse de style japonaise dansé par des femmes dans des kimonos de cérémonies, on pouvait aussi y ajouter des éventails pour faire plus jolie.

Les lumières se tamisières et on vit monter trois formes noir sur la scène, l'une des silhouettes était familière à Naruto, il jeta un regard interrogateur à son ténébreux aux reflets roux qui lui s'était penché vers l'avant la tête dans les mains. Il était secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables, le blondin se pencha vers son voisin un peu inquiet, celui-ci ne fit que pointer la scène. Les lumières étaient devenus moins tamisé permettant ainsi de distinguer la figure des trois danseuses, ou plutôt de deux danseuses et d'un danseur habillé dans le même kimono de cérémonie FÉMININ.

Le blondinet faillit s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'il reconnut la tignasse argenté de son ancien sensei, qui pour la cause avait été attaché en deux petites couettes de chaque côté de la tête. Il était habillé d'un joli kimono rose avec des fleures de cerisier dans le bas, simple et adorable, on aurait presque dit une jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge s'il n'avait pas gardé son masque noire et son livre «le Paradies du batifolage», en même temps qu'ils dansaient et lançait son éventail de façon ennuyer.

Le fait est que la jeune fille qui était censé danser dans le spectacle, c'était fracturer la cheville hier dans une répétition, ne pouvant pas continuer. Le premier possesseur de sharigan que Shizune avait rencontré avait été collé à la tâche de remplacer cette petite danseuse. Pauvre Kakashi, il fut le premier.

Le numéro se termina dans un silence entre couper par le rire franc de Naruto, ces compagnons restèrent bouche bée, Sakura tirait une tête d'enterrement, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de son ancien sensei, le ténébreux rouquin était encore plié en deux secoué de fou rire silencieux. Puis, le choc passé les applaudissements vinrent et ils furent acclamés, Tsunade applaudit avec le reste de la foule, mais, en fait, elle était en train de mourir de rire.

Il y eu plusieurs autres numéros de danse ou de chant et pour clôturer le tout un numéro de clarinette était annoncer. L'Hokage retrouva un peu son sérieux, c'était peut-être le seul numéro de la soirée à être plus sérieux, tous les autres avaient une touche d'humour, malgré tous les efforts de son ancienne élève pour qu'il soit sérieux.

Neji monta sur scène habiller d'un habit de cérémonie et d'une clarinette, il prit place sur une chaise et commença à jouer son morceau. La mélodie était sublime et aucune fausse note ne sortait de l'instrument, l'assemblée était transporter par cette angélique composition musicale.

Au milieu du morceau, un chaton se hissa sur la scène et alla se frotter la tête contre les jambes d'un Hyuuga qui était trop concentré pour s'en rendre compte. Cependant, Shikamaru remarqua le chaton du derrière de la scène, le regardant avec trop d'avidité pour quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas s'en soucier. Le génie essaya de l'attirer à lui de toutes les façons possibles, mais rien à faire le chaton le regardait puis se retournait vers le garçon aux yeux de perles.

Le surdoué était au bord de la crise de nerf, il le voulait le chaton, cela faisait des jours qu'il en cherchait un. Et voilà que le seul qu'il voyait le snobait pour un garçon qui ne lui accordait aucune attention et ne lui en donnerait certainement jamais. Un grognement le fit sursauter et se retourna vivement pour voir Akamaru qui fixait aussi le chaton, ses yeux se déplacèrent rapidement du chaton au chien, puis ni une ni deux, il sauta sur la scène pour récupérer le chaton.

Akamaru le voyant faire sauta lui aussi sur scène sur ses talons de Shikamaru. Neji trop absorbé par sa partition et occupé à ne pas fausse en plein milieu de son numéro pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Shizune ne remarqua rien. Il s'était prit à aimer cette instrument qui ne lui faisait plus penser à rien d'autre et surtout il lui faisait oublier les cheveux d'un certain rouquin du sable qui n'arrivait à chasser de son esprit.

Donc, Neji continuait sa mélodie tandis que Nara pourchassait se chaton qui voulait fuir face à la grosse boule de poil qu'était le chien de Kiba. Ce dernier regardait lui aussi la scène la bouche grande ouverte, il n'arrivait pas croire que le génie pouvait se mettre dans tout ces états pour un simple chaton. Il lassa son chien courir sur la scène trouvant amusant de voir les joues du surdoué se coloré de rouge à force de courir sur la scène après cette mignonne boule de poils.

Shikamaru commençant à peiné à suivre le minuscule chaton et à garder le chien hors de porter du félin, ignorant les rires du publique de plus en plus soutenu par la scène comique qui se passait sous leur yeux. Ceux qui connaissaient le jeune homme qui courait sur l'estrade n'étaient que plus hilares que les autres.

Naruto était en train de se tordre de rire avec Lee et Sakura, tandis que les deux autres bruns avaient du mal à rester de glace. Kiba se tenait les côtes, il en avait mal au ventre tellement il riait, il avait finalement craqué pour ce bout de génie et il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour celui-ci qui courait toujours sur la scène avec Akamaru.

Dans un dernier effort, Shikamaru sauta et attrapa le chaton d'une main en essayant de repousser de l'autre le chien blanc qui était à moitié monté par-dessus lui. C'est à se moment que choisi Kiba pour rejoindre son gros toutou pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à son petit génie. Nara put se relever presque normalement lorsqu'Akamaru fut loin de lui et il mit le petit félin tout hérissé au creux de ses bras pour le calmer. Attendrit par la vision d'un surdoué tout essoufflé par sa course avec un chaton dans les bras, l'éleveur de chien ne pu résister et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et sur ce Neji joua sa dernière note et les lumières s'éteignirent.

La première soirée du festival se termina dans la plus grande hilarité et l'amusement de plusieurs personnes, dont Tsunade qui s'était écroulée de rire à la fin de spectacle.

- Alors qui gagne le pari?

Shizune était vraiment anxieuse tout s'était dérouler de travers durant le spectacle et ne savait si l'Hokage avait aimé ou pas.

- Cela me fait mal à avouer, mais… Tu gagne ce pari haut la main…

La godaime fut prit d'un autre fou rire.

- …Je ne me suis jamais amusé autant dans un spectacle.

Elle reprit son sérieux pour saluer les dirigeants du village de la pluie, et se retourna vers son ancienne élève, avec un air, à son tour, anxieux.

- Alors que vas-tu faire de moi?  
- Vous allez faire partie du concours Miss Konoha qui se déroulera tout au long de la semaine.

Tsunade fit une tête d'enterrement, elle allait devoir se promener dans des habits de cérémonie, faire un discours et tout le tralala. Elle se dégouterait elle-même. Shizune, elle, avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mission et c'était les ninjas les plus âgés qui s'en chargeaient laissant au plus jeune le temps de s'amuser. C'était dans la bonne humeur générale que les anciens camarades de classe se revoyait et prenait du bon temps ensemble. On voyait rarement Naruto se promener sans que Sasuke soit dans les parages et l'inverse était vrai, Kiba ne quittait plus d'une semelle son petit génie qui avait finalement adoptés le chaton. Il devenait de plus en plus fréquent de voir Ino se promener avec Chouji ce qui attira l'attention d'une certaine rosette.

Alors, pendant une belle journée ensoleillée, Sakura entraîna le ténébreux, et le blond suivit, dans une de ses escapades pour découvrir ce qui se tramait avec Ino. Ils filèrent donc l'adolescente. Elle partit de chez elle tard dans la matinée et alla retrouver le gourmant chunins à la place publique, ils se promenèrent quelque temps dans la ville en bavardant. En claire, pour les deux garçons qui suivaient leur amie, c'était d'un ennui à mourir.

Ino s'était arrêter à un café avec son ami et continuait de parler de tout et de rien, le blondinet plus qu'agacer par le manège dont faisait Sakura, décida de s'étendre sur le sol pour regarder le ciel azur et les nuages qui gambadait sur celui-ci. L'ex ténébreux imita ce dernier en plaçant ses mains derrières sa tête, un soupire d'exaspération les firent tourner les yeux vers la médecin-ninjas. Elle les regardait avec désapprobation et se pinçant les lèvres.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Sakura-Chan?

La question était posée innocemment et était accompagner d'un large sourire de la part du blondin. L'adolescente parut choquer et ce n'état pas l'envie qui lui manquait de donner un coup à cet imbécile, sauf peut-être un regard meurtrier de la part du teint rouquin à côté de l'imbécile en question.

- Peut-être le fait que vous soyez étendu tous le deux dans le milieu de la rue pleine de passants. Ce n'est pas très discret.

Elle avait vraiment les nerfs à vif, l'attitude plus que déplaisante des deux adolescents n'y étaient pas pour rien, mais le fait qu'elle avait des nausées depuis près de trois jours le matin y était aussi pour beaucoup. Elle soupira bruyamment une seconde fois et vit du coin de l'œil la blondine se diriger vers les toilettes.

- Je vous laisse aller faire ce que ça vous tente je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Son ton était un peu triste mais son regard déterminer, Sasuke l'avait déçus une fois de plus, il ne s'intéressait vraiment pas elle. Finalement, elle ce dit qu'il avait probablement raison et qu'elle devait le laisser aller et elle se tourner vers d'autre personne qui saurait mieux s'occuper d'elle.

Une fois dans les toilettes, elle fut surprise de voir Ino qui se refaisait une petite beauté et l'adolescente blonde la voyant entré lui fit un rayonnant sourire. La curiosité s'empara de la rosette qui ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa question.

- Hum… Ino, qu'est-ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur?  
- La belle journée… ou la bonne journée que je passe, clarifia-t-elle avec un autre sourire élatant.  
- Tu es avec Chouji, tu n'en pinçais pas pour Sasuke.

Sakura était très intrigué du changement soudain de son amie.

- Oui, mais je me suis rendu compte que je préférais les hommes moins chétif et plus enjoué.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle sortit de la pièce toujours avec le même entrain. La chunin rester dans la salle n'arrivait pas à le croire, Ino en pinçait donc réellement pour Chouji. Hébétée, elle sortie elle aussi, elle se retrouva dans la rue au grand soleil encore plus perturber par sa découverte. Une main sur son épaule la sortit de ses songes, Ino avait raison. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres garçons, si le beau ténébreux ne voulait savoir rien d'elle et bien soit, elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et il ne semblait pas aussi loin qu'elle ne le pensait.

C'était vraiment, mais alors là VRAIMENT la chose la plus stupide qu'avait fait Tsunade dans la vie. Elle se jura qu'elle ne parierait plus jamais… c'était peut-être un peu fort, elle ne parierait plus jamais AVEC Shizune. L'Hokage se regardait dan un miroir se passa une main sur le visage très décourager.

Cela avait commencé en douceur comme concours, mais il ne disait pas aux participantes que cela allait empirer de jour en jour, d'épreuve en épreuve. Première étape, la démonstration des talents des jeunes femmes, la godaime avait tout simplement fait exploser la terre d'un coup de poing et avait failli tuer la moitié des membres des jurés. La deuxième étape, l'entrevue, encore une fois, elle avait échoué lamentablement, elle avait été grossière s'était mal tenue et avait balancé sa chaise sur sa voisine. Troisième et dernière étape, le défiler de maillot de bain et toutes épreuves, évidemment, étaient devant publique.

Elle regarda une dernière fois toutes ces petites femmes minces aux belles formes réviser la marche qu'elle devrait prendre devant les juges, si elle n'avait pas donné sa paroles pour se pari elle serait partie depuis bien longtemps. Tsunade prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et pour ne pas assassiner une de ces pis qui n'arrêtaient pas de jacasser et de pousser des cris sur aigus.

Dehors proche de l'estrade où passeraient les candidates au poste Miss Konoha se trouvaient notre bande d'amis qui s'était réunis pour voir passer leur deux amies qui s'étaient inscrit au concours c'est-à-dire Tenten et Ino. Lee était présent accompagner de Neji qui essayait toujours de se changer les idées, il y avait aussi Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Naruto et bien entendu Sasuke. Tous plus ou moins impatient de voir ce défiler, mais ils restèrent tous sans voix lorsqu'ils virent la godaime se déhancher sur les planches.

- Hé! Baa-chan, je ne crois pas que se soit pour les personnes de ton âge.

La voix de Naruto se fit très bien entendre de toute l'assemblée et l'Hokage lui lança un pot de fleur qui décorait l'estrade et finit son défiler la tête haute en ignorant les rire du blond.

Après que le prix de Miss Konoha fut desservit qui ne fut pas remporter par Tsunade, le groupe d'ami se dispersa ayant chacun une idée de ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée. Naruto réussit à convaincre Sasuke de venir avec lui au nouveau stand de nouille qui était ouvert depuis peu.

L'ambiance de la petite échoppe était chaleureuse et l'homme qui servait les ramens avait une bouille d'enfant malgré son âge qu'on devinait avancé. Assis au comptoir, les deux jeunes hommes commandèrent chacun un bol de nouille, ils commencèrent leur repas dans le plus grand silence tout deux intimider par la présence e l'autre. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mangeait en tête à tête, ils découvraient de jour en jour de nouvelles attirances et s'en trouvaient que plus perturber, bien qu'ils aiment ces nouvelles sensations.

Ils dégustaient lentement leur bol profitant davantage de la présence de l'autre que de la nourriture. C'était relaxant et en même temps tellement précieux comme moment qu'il fut interrompus par le cri strident de Sakura qui arriva en trombe dans l'échoppe, regardant partout autour d'elle. La voyant si énervée, l'Uchiha glissa sur sa chaise voulant disparaître dans l'ombre du blond qui regardait Sakura avec un air intégrateur. Elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas déterminé, elle semblait troubler et en même temps contente.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot envers les deux garçons Shino entra lui aussi dans l'échoppe et se dirigea immédiatement vers Sakura, un air interrogateur lui aussi étampé dans la figure. La rosette le regarda et devint rouge pivoine et se dirigea vers le brun à lunette avec un peu de réticence. L'ex-brun souffla, il avait eu peur qu'elle lui saute dessus comme elle en avait l'habitude dans le passé quoi que depuis la fin de la mission elle le regardait plus comme tel ce regard charger d'admiration et de désir s'était mué en un regard plus amical et convivial.

La jeune médecin-ninja n'osait pas regarder le garçon qui lui faisait face, elle avait les mains moites et les tordaient tellement elle était nerveuse et cela ne passait pas inaperçu, c'était même évidant. Le jeune homme insecte posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente et de l'autre lui prit gentiment le menton pour relever son visage vers le sien. L'adolescente avait les larmes aux yeux, bien qu'aucune goutte d'eau salée ne se fût échappée pour le moment.

- …je …je suis… en … en…

Elle prit une grande respiration en regardant droit dans les yeux de Shino, si c'était possible et déclara plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je suis enceinte!!

La seule chose de perceptible dans l'échoppe fut le son d'une bouchée soudainement recraché de la part d'un rouquin à l'aspect ténébreux. Sakura pour sa part regardait n'importe où sauf vers le futur père étant sur de se faire repousser. Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'une douce main vint lui relever une seconde fois la tête et sentis des lèvres se poser tout doucement sur les siennes. Elle sourit tout contre ces lèvres si réconfortante, ils se détachèrent, le maître insecte lui prit doucement la main et ils sortirent pour parler.

Si des yeux pouvaient s'ouvrir d'avantage cela aurait été le cas des deux ninjas qui restaient dans le petit restaurent ambulant.

- Bah!... ça alors, je ne les aurais jamais vu ensemble ces deux là …

Sasuke regarda l'Uzumaki avec une drôle d'expression, il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire n'est-ce pas? Par l'expression franchement étonné du blond on pouvait en déduire que non.

- Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle soit ENCEINTE!!  
- Ah bon, pas moi, elle se plaignait de nausées matinales cette semaine, non?  
- Je n vois le rapport, baka!!

Le sourire goguenard que prenait son blondinet a l'instant lui prouva bien le contraire, mais il ne l'avouerait pas, pas même sous la torture.

- C'est un signe avant coureur, teme.

Le «teme» sonnait plus doucement que l'habituelle insulte qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'il était en colère ou voulait le mettre en colère. Il était aussi accompagné de façon surprenante d'un doux sourire, du point de vue de l'Uchiha. Naruto se replongea très vite dans son bol de ramens.

Ayant terminé leur bol, mais ne voulant pas se séparer tout de suite, Sasuke demanda s'il avait des desserts dans l'échoppe le propriétaire leur fit un grand sourire.

- Ma spécialité et le seul dessert que je peux vous proposer son de ramens au chocolat, c'est moi qui l'est inventé, cette recette, et elle à fait fureur partout où je suis allé.

Il paraissait très fier et le ténébreux rouquin allait refuser son offre, cette fabuleuse recette ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Cependant, le blond le prit de cour et acceptant avec grande joie le bol offert gratuitement. L'adolescent avec la tignasse bordeaux dévisagea son compagnon avec surprise, il n'aurait jamais osé goûter cette nouvelle invention trop douteuse pour lui. Décryptant le regard que lui lançait son ami, Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Ce sont des ramens que je n'ai jamais goûté, je me dois donc de le faire.

Le bol arriva quelques instants plus tard, cela était en fait des nouilles dans du chocolat fondant ce qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air appétissant. Le brun-roux fit la grimace, tandis que le blond entamait son bol d'un air gourmand. Ne voyant pas son blondinet recraché la bouchée qu'il venait d'enfourner et qu'il en prenait une suivante, il se dit que ce ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça. Il prit son courage à deux mains et trempa son doigts dans le bol du ninja et le porta à sa bouche, le chocolat était bon et il n'avait pas un arrière goût de nouille ce qui, en fait, le surprenait.

- Héé !!...

Le cri de Naruto sortit l'Uchiha de ses pensés et le fixa d'un air interrogateur, le blond avait un air consterner, c'était ces nouilles et pas celles de ce voleur, il n'en voulait pas alors il n'en aurait pas, un point c'est tout. Un sourire en coin vint étirer les lèvres du beau ténébreux rendue roux, par la faute de la rosette, en s'apercevant que le blond s'était sali le coin de la bouche de chocolat. Il se pencha et vint prendre ce délicieux dessert qui était resté sur les lèvres du blondin avec les siennes.

Surprit le soleil hyperactif resta figé de stupéfaction, la bouche de son rival était douce, chaude et se révélait si tentante. Le brun se recula et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur avec toujours se sourire en coin.

- Délicieux ce chocolat, n'est-ce pas?

Le blond resta sans voix, il avait mal compris les derrières paroles du brun… roux ou peu importe la couleur de ces cheveux. Mais étant Naruto, il ne resta pas sans bouger très longtemps. Il trempa son doigt à son tour dans son bol de ramen au chocolat le regarda quelques instants, puis les essuya sur les lèvres de Sasuke avec un sourire vainqueur.

- …Teme…

Il murmura le mot avant de lui-même sceller sa bouche à celle de son rouquin ténébreux qui ne fit aucun geste pour s'échapper à la douce torture des ces lèvres si chaudes qu'il avait découvert pour ne plus les quitter avant un moment.

Fin


End file.
